


Chill Duels

by Ambrena



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Texting, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: Yugi-kun and Kaiba-kun send texts to each others.





	Chill Duels

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [a Rivalshipping headcanon](http://kaibacorpintern.tumblr.com/post/142850171253/one-of-my-rivalshipping-headcanons-platonic) written by Kaibacorpintern, and by [a drawing](http://heliiodor.tumblr.com/post/144522415073/what-is-anatomy-what-is-chess) of Heliiodor, both founded on Tumblr.
> 
> Everything belongs to them, and also to Kazuki Takahashi and to the TOEI Animation Studio.

Yuugi Muuto - 7h44 - hey  
Yuugi Muuto - 7h46 - wanna go 2 the park dis aftrnoon an’ play chess, Kba-kun? :D :D  
Kaiba-kun - 7h51 - No.  
Yuugi Muuto - 7h52 - :’(  
Yuugi Muuto - 7h52 - why?  
Yuugi Muuto - 7h57 - r u still there?  
Yuugi Muuto - 7h58 - pls answer  
Kaiba-kun - 8h01 - I can't, Because I won’t available on this afternoon. I’ve got an important CEO work meeting from 2 P.M. to 6 P.M.  
Yuugi Muuto - 8h03 - aw, what a bummer  
Yuugi Muuto - 8h04 - i understand  
Yuugi Muuto - 8h10 - sorry for going all anxious on u  
Yuugi Muuto - 8h17 - maybe a next time? :)  
Kaiba-kun - 8h26 - Maybe.


End file.
